parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Two-Tone Saves the Mermaids
Cast *Two-Tone as Dora *Rolly and Patch as Boots *Lucky as Diego *Bob the Tomato, Junior Asparagus and Larry the Cucumber as Benny *Zazu as Tico *Emmy as Mariana the Mermaid *Mugwoman as Backpack *Cuphead as Map *Mabaya as Garbage Octopus *Hubie as Pirate Pig Captain *Marina, Rocko, Pingu and Pinga as Pirate Piggies *Sebastian as Clam *Max, Enrique, Ord, Zak and Wheezie and Cassie as Mermaids *Skye as Crown *Merida (Brave) as Sea Shell Bridge *Chaos/Sargent Tibbs as Swiper *Lucy Van Pelt, Sally Brown and Meghan Trinor as Fiesta Trio Summary Two-Tone must return a magic crown back to a Girl named Emmy in Mermaid Kingdom and get past a mean Elephant who dumps garbage all over the kingdom. Recap Two-Tone, Rolly and Patch were at the beach. They were cleaning up the beach because it is Clean Up The Beach Day. They were looking for garbage on the sand. After looking for garbage, a very special Sebastian tells Two-Tone, Rolly and Patch about Mermaid Kingdom. Places In Episode #Sea Shell Bridge #Pirate Island #The Silly Sea #Mermaid Kingdom Songs *Busquen La Corona (Find The Crown) *Coconut Conga *Silly Sea *Clean Up Song Trivia *Another episode called "Two-Tone's Rescue In Mermaid Kingdom" is the sequel of this episode. *This is the first double length episode where Two-Tone says "check" and a red check-mark is placed on what squares which shows the name of the place Two-Tone, Rolly and Patch went through. *This marks the last episode for the original cast to act before their departure, but the voice of Cuphead and Chaos will still be present. *Two-Tone turns into a mermaid just as she puts on the mermaid crown. When she takes it off, she turns back into herself. *This is the last episode where the blue cursor clicks at the end of the episode. After this, a fade-out effect will take its place for the rest of the series. *This is the last episode to "find the character" when the closing credits appeared. *This is the last episode for Season 4. *This is the last episode to premiere in 2007. *This is the last episode to have the explorer stars in the intro. *The 2005-2009 Nick Jr. Productions Logo used the 1999-2005 Nick Jr. Productions music from "'Two-Tone's World Adventure" was used again for this episode. *This is the final time the show uses the 2005-2009 Nick Jr. Productions Logo. *Split screen airings of this episode use the 1999-2005 Nick Jr. Productions Logo at the end instead. *This is the 5th episode that lasts for over 30 minutes. *This is the 101st episode of the show. *In this episode, there are four squares instead of three. *The name of this episode was released as a video game for the Nintendo DS. *Emmy will later appear on a Two-Tone and Friends episode titled Magical Mermaid Rescue. *Goof: when Two-Tone, Rolly and Patch finished helping Chaos clean off the whale they run the opposite way to go to Pirate Island. *The grown-up voice Two-Tone has in Two-Tone's Dance To The Rescue and Two-Tone's World Adventure was also debuted in this episode. This will be the last instance that Two-Tone uses her grown-up voice. *The graphics has been changed in this episode just like the background and Two-Tonehaving smaller eyes. All of these things have been used in Season 5. *Two-Tone, Rolly and Patch's season 5 look has been debuted in this episode. *The episode premiered 5 years Click! premiered. *This is the fourth episode to use the extended version of We Did It. The other three are Two-Tone's Pirate Adventure, Two-Tone's World Adventure, and Two-Tone's World AdventureGallery Two-TonesSmile.jpg Rolly TBDDRDL.jpg Patch.jpg Lucky Seeing a Note.jpg Bob the tomato in a tophat render by nintega dario-dc2po5u.png Junior asparagus render by nintega dario-dcb7r0a.png Larry01.png Zazu by twixie09-d5x6803.png Emmy in The Hello Song.png Mugwoman.png Cuphead (My Favorite Character).png Mabaya.jpg Hubieandpebblegreens.png Marina Penguin.jpg Rocko the Rockhopper.png Pingu in season 1.jpeg Pinga.png Sebastian.png Max in Cassie, the Green-Eyed Dragon.png Enrique in Dragon Tales.jpg Ord_in_Ord_Sees_the_Light.png artd.jpg RapidThoseLhasaapso-size_restricted.gif Skye.jpg Therealmerida.jpg ChaosTheCat.png TIBBS.png Character Find Cuphead Category:Dora Saves the Mermaids Movie Spoofs